Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes (2019 3D animated movie)
Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes is to be an upcoming 3D animated movie starring the voice talents from Michael J. Fox, Keith Wickham, Ringo Starr, Hugh Laurie, Rob Rackstraw, Jim Broadbent, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Steven Kynman, Emma Watson, Joe Mills, Carolyn Lawrence, Rowan Atkinson, Estelle Harris, Cheech Marin, Tress MacNeille, Timothy Dalton, Bailee Madison, Blake Clark, Nancy Cartwright, Hugh Jackman, Kath Soucie, Hank Azaria, Will Ferrell, Jack Black, Nathan Lane, Neil Morrissey, Steve Guttenberg, Jeff Bridges, Lacey Chabert, Brendan Fraser, Sean Bean, David Tennant, David Spade, Tom Kenny, Ian McKellen, Eddie Redmayne, Pierce Brosnan, Clancy Brown, Matthew Broderick, Jim Cummings, Jason Marsden, Rob Paulsen, Kate Harbour, Eric Idle, James May, Tara Charendoff, John Cleese, Angela Lansbury, Luke Perry, Ellen David, David Collins, Bill Hader, Amy Poehler, Owen Wilson, Thomas Sangster, Dane Cook, David Thewlis, Steve Buscemi, Matthew Lillard, Tim Curry, Arnold Schwarzengger, Cree Summer Francks, Tom Wilson, Seth MacFarlane, Denis Leary, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, Harry Shearer, Chris Rock, John Glover, Maurice LaMarche, Dee Bradley Baker, Paul McCartney, Crispin Glover, Adam Sandler, Stephen Mangan, Mark Wahlberg, Alec Baldwin, Michael Keaton, Rob Schneider, Tom Cruise, Johnny Depp, Steve Zahn, Tom Hanks, John Turturro, Lindsay Lohan, Brad Pitt, Aspen Miller and Maggie Smith. Also starring Colin Firth as the Narrator. It is to be put in movie theaters on August 10, 2018. Plot Summary Rosie is kidnapped by Diesel 10 and his evil army, so Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Henry, James and the other railroad engines, especially Mavis, must set on out to Rosie's rescue. Voice Cast Members * Michael J. Fox as Thomas (voice, ever since Marty McFly's voice in the Back to the Future video game series) * Keith Wickham as Percy (voice) * Ringo Starr as Gordon (voice) * Hugh Laurie as Henry (voice) * Rob Rackstraw as James (voice) * Jim Broadbent as Toby, (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Rosie (voice, ever since Kimiko's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) * Steven Kynman as Duck (voice) * Emma Watson as Mavis (voice) * Joe Mills as Oliver (voice) * Carolyn Lawrence as Molly (voice, ever since Ms. Sunshine's voice on The Fairly Oddparents) * Rowan Atkinson as Edward (voice) * Estelle Harris as Elizabeth (voice, ever since Mrs. Potato Head's voice in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4) * Cheech Marin as Bertie (voice, ever since Ramone's voice in Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars 4) * Tress MacNeille as Madge (voice, ever since Grandma Gertrude's voice on Hey Arnold! and in Hey Arnold!: The Movie and Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie), * Timothy Dalton as Harold (voice, ever since Mr. Pricklepants's voice in Toy Story 3, Toy Story Toons, Toy Story of Terror, Toy Story: That Time Forgot and Toy Story 4) * Bailee Madison as Flora (voice, ever since Princess Penelope's voice on Sofia the 1st) * Mike Myers as Terence (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Isobella (voice) * Hugh Jackman as Shane (voice) * Kath Soucie as Emily (voice, ever since Sally Acorn's voice in the best Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon animated series) * Hank Azaria as Cranky (voice, ever since Clancy Wiggum's voice in The Simpsons franchise) * Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Will Ferrell and Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks (voices) * Neil Morrissey as Jack (voice) * Steve Guttenberg as Brian (voice) * Jeff Bridges as Ethan (voice) * Lacey Chabert as Sadie (voice) * Brendan Fraser as Eric (voice) * Sean Bean as Harambe (voice) * David Tennant as Donald and Douglas (voices) * David Spade as Bill (voice, ever since Kuzco's voice on The Emperor's New Groove) * Tom Kenny as Ben (voice, ever since Jake Spider-Monkey's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Ian McKellen as Corey (voice, ever since Cogsworth's voice in Beauty and the Beast (2017)) * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan (voice) * Pierce Brosnan as Stanley (voice) * Clancy Brown as Salty (voice, ever since Mr. Krabs's voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) * Matthew Broderick as Murdoch (voice) * Jim Cummings as Toad (voice) * Nigel Pilkington as Trevor (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Billy (voice, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) * Kate Harbour as Belle (voice) * Eric Idle as Arthur (voice) * James May as BoCo (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Lady (voice) * John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice) * Angela Lansbury as the Fat Controller's Wife (voice) * Luke Perry as Mr. Percival (voice) * Ellen David as Mrs. Percival (voice) * David Collins as Thomas's Driver (voice) * Bill Hader as Percy's Driver (voice) * Amy Poehler as Rosie's Driver (voice) * Mindy Kaling as Emily's Driver (voice) * Owen Wilson as Henry's Driver (voice) * Thomas Sangster as James' Driver (voice) * Dane Cook as Gordon's Driver (voice) * David Thewlis as Edward's Driver (voice) * Steve Buscemi as Toby's Driver (voice) * Matthew Lillard as Duck's Driver (voice) * Tim Curry as Diesel (voice) * Arnold Schwarzengger as Diesel 10 (voice) * Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy (voice) * Tom Wilson as Splatter (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Dodge (voice) * Denis Leary as George (voice) * Joe Pesci as 'Arry (voice) * Daniel Stern as Bert (voice) * Harry Shearer as Thumper (voice) * Chris Rock as Alfie (voice) * John Glover as Nigel (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Stanley's Driver (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Billy's Driver (voice) * Paul McCartney as Rodney (voice) * Crispin Glover as Aaron (voice) * Adam Sandler as Lucas (voice) * Michael Keaton as Spencer (voice) * Alec Baldwin as Stepney (voice) * Stephen Mangan as Neville (voice) * Maggie Smith as Mrs. Kyndley (voice) * Rob Schneider as Cosmo (voice) * Tom Hanks as Carlos (voice) * Mark Wahlberg as Aiden (voice) * Johnny Depp as Anthony (voice) * Tom Cruise as Mason (voice) * Steve Zahn as Carter (voice) * Rufus Jones as Isaac (voice) * Christopher Ragland as Roger (voice) * Tom Selleck as Reginald (voice) * John Turturro as Hunter (voice) * Lindsay Lohan as Sophia (voice) * Brad Pitt as Nathan (voice) * Aspen Miller as Chloe (voice) * Colin Firth as the Narrator Trivia Notices * 4 voice cast members, Nancy Cartwright, Harry Shearer, Tress MacNeille and Hank Azaria team up to voice 5 different engine characters. Nancy Cartwright voices Isobella, Harry Shearer voices Thumper, Tress MacNeille voices Madge and Hank Azaria voices Cranky. * Bill Hader, Amy Poehler and Mindy Kaling, the voice acting stars of Inside Out (2015), voice Percy, Rosie and Emily's drivers in this movie. * Former Beatles rock band member, Paul McCartney voices Rodney the Hip Engine in this movie. * The former Thomas and Friends narrators return to voice new engine characters. Ringo Starr voices Gordon the Big Engine and Alec Baldwin voices Stepney the Bluebell Engine. * The Bob the Builder voice actors Neil Morrissey voices Jack the Front Loader, Rob Rackstraw voices James the Red Engine and Kate Harbour voices Belle the Fire Engine. *Rob Schneider voices Cosmo the Wild Yellow Engine in this movie. *Tom Hanks voices Carter the Cool Hip Engine in this movie. *Rufus Jones voices Isaac in this movie. * Lindsay Lohan voices Sophia in this movie. * Tom Cruise voices Mason in this movie. Transcripts [[Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes teaser trailer transcript|''Thomas and Friends'': Brave Engine Heroes teaser trailer transcript]] [[Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes trailer transcript|''Thomas and Friends'': Brave Engine Heroes trailer transcript]] [[Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes transcript|''Thomas and Friends'': Brave Engine Heroes transcript]] Gallery 3D animated Thomas.png|Thomas (voiced by Michael J. Fox, (voice, ever since Marty McFly's voice in the Back to the Future video game series) Percy picture.png|Percy (voiced by Keith Wickham, his own voice) Gordon picture.png|Gordon (voiced by Ringo Starr, his own voice) Henry picture.png|Henry (voiced by Hugh Laurie, his own voice) James picture.png|James (voiced by Rob Rackstraw, his own voice) TobyCGiPromo.png|Toby (voiced by Jim Broadbent, his own voice) Rosie picture.png|Rosie (voiced by Grey DeLisle Griffin, ever since Kimiko's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) Duck picture.png|Duck (voiced by Steven Kynman, his own voice) Mavis picture.png|Mavis (voiced by Emma Watson, her own voice) Oliver picture.png|Oliver (voiced by Joe Mills, his own voice) Molly picture.png|Molly (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence, ever since Ms. Sunshine's voice on The Fairly Oddparents) Edward picture.png|Edward (voiced by Rowan Atkinson, his own voice) Elizabeth picture.png|Elizabeth (voiced by Estelle Harris, ever since Mrs. Potato Head's voice in Toy Story 1, 2, 3 and 4) Bertie picture.png|Bertie (voiced by Cheech Marin, ever since Ramone's voice in Cars 1, 2, 3 and 4) Madge picture.png|Madge (voiced by Tress MacNeille, ever since Grandma Gertrude's voice in the Hey Arnold! franchise) Harold picture.png|Harold (voiced by Timothy Dalton, his own voice) Flora picture.png|Flora (voiced by Bailee Madison, her own voice) Terence picture.png|Terence (voiced by Mike Myers, his own voice) Isobella picture.png|Isobella (voiced by Nancy Cartwright, her own voice) Shane picture.png|Shane (voiced by Hugh Jackman, his own voice) Emily picture.png|Emily (voiced by Kath Soucie, ever since Sally Acorn's voice in the best and original Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Cranky picture.png|Cranky (voiced by Hank Azaria, ever since Clancy Wiggum's voice in The Simpsons franchise) Freight Car Number 1.png|Freight Car Number 1 (voiced by Will Ferrell, his own voice) Freight Car Number 2.png|Freight Car Number 2 (voiced by Jack Black, his own voice) Freight Car Number 3.png|Freight Car Number 3 (voiced by Nathan Lane, his own voice) Jack picture.png|Jack (voiced by Neil Morrissey, his own voice) Brian the Fearless Engine.png|Brian (voiced by Steve Guttenberg, his own voice) Ethan the Brave Engine.png|Ethan (voiced by Jeff Bridges, his own voice) Sadie, another new railroad engine character.png|Sadie (voiced by Lacey Chabert, her own voice) Eric the Wonder Engine.png|Eric (voiced by Brendan Fraser, his own voice) Harambe the Mighty Engine.png|Harambe (voiced by Sean Bean, his own voice) Donald picture.png|Donald (voiced by David Tennant, his own voice) Douglas picture.png|Douglas (also voiced by David Tennant, his own voice) Bill picture.png|Bill (voiced by David Spade, ever since Kuzco's voice in The Emperor's New Groove Ben picture.png|Ben (voiced by Tom Kenny, ever since Jake Spider-Monkey's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Corey the Little Black Engine.png|Corey (voiced by Ian McKellen, ever since Cogsworth's voice in Beauty and the Beast (2017)) Ryan picture.png|Ryan (voiced by Eddie Redmayne, his own voice) Stanley picture.png|Stanley (voiced by Pierce Brosnan, his own voice) Salty picture.png|Salty (voiced by Clancy Brown, ever since Mr. Krabs' voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) Murdoch picture.png|Murdoch (voiced by Matthew Broderick, his own voice) Toad picture.png|Toad (voiced by Jim Cummings, ever since the Captain of the Guards' voice in Shrek (2001)) Trevor picture.png|Trevor (voiced by Nigel Pilkington, his own voice) Billy picture.png|Billy (voiced by Rob Paulsen, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) Belle picture.png|Belle (voiced by Kate Harbour, her own voice) Arthur picture.png|Arthur (voiced by Eric Idle, his own voice) BoCo picture.png|BoCo (voiced by James May, his own voice) Lady picture.png|Lady (voiced by Tara Charendoff, ever since Twilight Sparkle's voice on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Fat Controller picture.png|The Fat Controller (voiced by John Cleese, his own voice) Fat Controller's Wife picture.png|The Fat Controller's Wife (voiced by Angela Lansbury, her own voice) Mr. Percival picture.png|Mr. Percival (voiced by Luke Perry, his own voice) Mrs. Percival picture.png|Mrs. Percival (voiced by Ellen David, her own voice) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Thomas's Driver (voiced by David Collins, his own voice) Percy's Driver picture.png|Percy's Driver (voiced by Bill Hader, his own voice) Rosie's Driver.png|Rosie's Driver (voiced by Amy Poehler, her own voice) Emily's Driver.jpg|Emily's Driver (voiced by Mindy Kaling, her own voice) Henry's Driver picture.png|Henry's Driver (voiced by Owen Wilson, his own voice) Thomas's_Driver.png|James' Driver (voiced by Thomas Sangster, his own voice)|link=James' Driver picture Gordon's Driver.png|Gordon's Driver (voiced by Dane Cook, ever since Dusty Crophopper's voice in the Planes movie series)|link=Gordon's Driver picture Diesel picture.png|Diesel (voiced by Tim Curry, his own voice) Diesel 10 picture.png|Diesel 10 (voiced by Arnold Schwarzengger, his own voice) Daisy the Diesel Rail Car picture.png|Daisy (voiced by Helena Bonham Carter, her own voice) Splatter picture.png|Splatter (voiced by Tom Wilson, his own voice) Dodge picture.png|Dodge (voiced by Seth MacFarlane, ever since Stewie Griffin's voice in the Family Guy franchise) George picture.png|George (voiced by Denis Leary, his own voice) 'Arry picture.png|'Arry (voiced by Joe Pesci, his own voice) Bert picture.png|Bert (voiced by Daniel Stern, his own voice) SpencerCGI.png|Spencer (voiced by Michael Keaton, his own voice)|link=Spencer CGI promo Thumper picture.png|Thumper (voiced by Harry Shearer, his own voice) Alfie picture.jpg|Alfie (voiced by Chris Rock, his own voice) Nigel picture.png|Nigel (voiced by John Glover, his own voice) Stanley's Driver picture.png|Stanley's Driver (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, his own voice) Billy's Driver picture.png|Billy's Driver (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, his own voice) Rodney the Hip Engine.png|Rodney (voiced by Paul McCartney, his own voice) Aaron the Little Black Engine.png|Aaron (voiced by Crispin Glover, his own voice) Lucas the South Western Engine.png|Lucas (voiced by Adam Sandler, his own voice) Mrs. Kyndley picture.png|Mrs. Kyndley (voiced by Maggie Smith, her own voice)Cosmo the Wild Yellow Engine.jpg|Cosmo (voiced by Rob Schneider, his own voice) Carlos.png|Carlos (voiced by Tom Hanks, his own voice) Aiden.png|Aiden (voiced by Mark Wahlberg, his own voice) Anthony.png|Anthony (voiced by Johnny Depp, his own voice) Mason the Daring Engine.png|Mason (voiced by Tom Cruise, his own voice) Carter the Cool Hip Engine.png|Carter (voiced by Steve Zahn, his own voice) Isaac.png|Isaac (voiced by Rufus Jones, his own voice) Roger photo.png|Roger (voiced by Christopher Ragland, his own voice) Reginald.png|Reginald (voiced by Tom Selleck, his own voice) Hunter.png|Hunter (voiced by John Turturro, his own voice) Sophia.png|Sophia (voiced by Lindsay Lohan, her own voice) Nathan.png|Nathan (voiced by Brad Pitt, his own voice) Chloe the Super Thrilling Engine.png|Chloe (voiced by Aspen Miller, ever since Dody Bishop's voice on As Told by Ginger) Category:Thomas and Friends movie series